tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Aslan Frings
Aslan Frings ist ein Nebencharakter aus Tales of the Abyss. Geschichte Frings ist ein General aus dem Militär von Malkuth. Er erscheint erstmals in Grand Chokmah, als die Helden dorthin aufbrechen, um den Rat von Kaiser Peony IX zu suchen, der wie sie den Krieg verhindern will. Frings empfängt die Helden am Zugang zu Grand Chokmah und nimmt Guy Cecil und Ion in Empfang, da Ion den Curse Slot von Guy entfernen will und dafür einen ruhigen Ort benötigt. Die anderen Helden führt Frings bald darauf zu Kaiser Peony. Später, als der Krieg zwischen Malkuth und Kimlasca-Lanvaldear ausgebrochen ist und Engeve evakuiert werden muss, begegnen die Helden Frings auf dem Schlachtfeld. Statt zu kämpfen, will er ihnen jedoch helfen. Er will versuchen, seine Truppen zu bitten, nicht anzugreifen, kann jedoch nichts garantieren. Auf demselben Schlachtfeld treffen sich dann die Truppen von Malkuth, angeführt von Frings, mit den Truppen von Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, angeführt von Jozette Cecille. Tear Grants kann eine Eskalation vorerst verhindern. Frings ist damit einverstanden, der Prinzessin Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear und ihrer Begleitung nichts zu tun, sofern sie nicht von Soldaten begleitet werden. Cecille hatte ursprünglich geplant, sie zu eskortieren. Natalia selbst entscheidet, dass es dann so sein soll, und bricht ohne Cecilles Truppen auf, sodass die Soldaten von Malkuth sie nicht angreifen. Nach dem Fall von Rugnica in das Qliphoth findet das Malkuth-Militär Zuflucht in Engeve, das mittlerweile von Miasma geflutet ist. Dies geschieht in einer optionalen Nebenaufgabe. Frings kommt hierbei hinzu, als Cecille einen von ihren Soldaten vor einem der Malkuth-Soldaten beschützt. Sie und einige Leute ihrer Truppe sind als Kriegsgefangene ebenfalls in Engeve untergebracht, und Frings verhindert, dass die Kimlasca-Soldaten weiter gedemütigt werden. Er lässt den Unruhstifter aus seiner Truppe entfernen und entschuldigt sich für dessen Verhalten, hört sich aber noch einmal dessen Version an. In derselben Nebenaufgabe wird Engeve später von Monstern angegriffen. Cecille eilt hinüber zu Frings, als dieser Hilfe braucht, wofür er sie kritisiert, da sie sich für das Leben des Generals der Feinde in Gefahr gebracht hatte. Daraufhin offenbart sie den Helden, dass Frings dasselbe für sie getan hatte, als er sie nach dem Sturz in den Qliphoth aus einer Spalte befreit hatte, in der sie eingesperrt gewesen war. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an versucht Frings im Verlauf der Nebenaufgabe immer wieder, Cecille zu überzeugen, ihn zu heiraten. Er ist davon überzeugt, dass Cecille die Frau ist, die ihm im Score weisgesagt wurde. Frings schenkt ihr einen Ring, den sie jedoch wie seine Anträge auch zurückweist. Aber er weigert sich, den Ring zurücknehmen, und verdeutlicht ihr, dass er darauf warten wird, bis sie sich für ihn entschieden hat, weil er ihre Sorge in Bezug auf ihre Pflicht gegenüber Kimlasca, weshalb sie nicht nach Malkuth einheiraten will, versteht. Nachdem die Outer Lands schließlich sicher in das Qliphoth gesenkt wurden und der Krieg vorüber ist, werden Frings und seine Truppen vermeintlichen Truppen aus Kimlasca angegriffen. Hierbei wird Frings selbst tödlich verwundet. In seinen letzten Atemzügen berichtet er den Helden, dass die Augen der Soldaten leblos und leer waren und er nicht glaubt, dass sie tatsächlich aus Kimlasca stammen. Schließlich wünscht er sie, Cecille, in Sicherheit. Kurz darauf stirbt er. Später erscheint ein Replica von Frings, welches wie die meisten anderen Replicas auch am Tower of Rem geopfert wird, um das Miasma zu neutralisieren. Kurzgefasst *Frings ist ein General des Malkuth-Militärs. *Frings hat sich in Cecille verliebt, die eine Generalin des Kimlasca-Militärs ist. Sie verweigert die Hochzeit, da sie sich Kimlasca verpflichtet fühlt und nicht nach Malkuth einheiraten will. *Später lässt Cecille sich auf die Hochzeit ein, aber ehe diese vollführt werden kann, stirbt Frings nach einem Angriff von vermeintlichen Kimlasca-Truppen. *Es existiert ein Replica von Frings, das auf dem Tower of Rem geopfert wird, um das Miasma zu neutraliseren. Galerie AslanCD.jpg|Frings in Tales of the Abyss Aslan Replica.jpg|Frings' Replica Charakterliste en:Aslan Frings Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Nebenfiguren aus Tales of the Abyss